Sonic's Night at Freddy's
by Scorpionspear77
Summary: After suffering 6 long nights at Freddy's, Sonic is fed up. He's done hiding, he's done cowering. Now he's going to show THEM who's boss, and teach them who should fear whom. Can he succeed in surviving a Night 7 brawl? Find out here! Second multi-chapter story! Takes place after Sonic Lost World. Rated T because Freddy's
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Finally got around to this. Sorry, but I got a job shortly after coming home and I just got a Wii U, so I'm focused on Hyrule Warriors (got a fic about that coming up, by the way), and Smash Bros. 4. Either way, this is that Sonic the Hedgehog/FNAF crossover I hinted at the end of Nighttime Talks. This is based solely of FNAF 1 and will only feature those animatronics. This is mostly going for comedic value, but I am going to try and have a little of that signature FNAF creepiness. This fic takes place on Night 7, with each animatronic at about level 15 or so. Also,** _Italicized_ **text means Sonic's thoughts, while** _ **italicized bold**_ **text is the animatronics speaking. Let's get this started!**

Sonic facepalmed and turned back to the camera tablet. Why had he taken this stupid job? Why?! He'd been suckered into taking this job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza by promise of free food, even though he was well off. That was the dumbest move he'd ever made. Now the hyper hedgehog was stuck in a dark pizzeria with four killer robots after his head, or rather, aiming to stuff him into one of their suits, something he would not survive. He'd braved haunted areas before, but nothing had gotten to him like this. He didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the cramped areas, the dim lighting, the lack of any highly noticeable sound yet knowing the robots were coming, or the-

 _ **Hur hur heh hah… hur hah**_ _._

Crud. Freddy was out and about. He hadn't watched him close enough. That was the worst part. Freddy was different. He was smart, unlike the others who had predictable patterns. Sonic checked his time and power. 1 AM, 85% power. Suddenly, he heard metallic footsteps charging rapidly down the hall. Sonic whipped his head towards the left door.

" _Oh, crap. Here comes Foxy. I've gotta shut the door!... Actually, you know what? I'm DONE hiding from these things! I've endured 6 nights of this crap, and yet I've taken down deadlier robots without even really paying attention! These things call themselves entertainers? I'll show these guys how to party, Sonic-style!"_ he thought. Sonic opened both doors, and rolled up, charging a Spin Dash. Foxy burst into the office.

" _ **SKREEEEE- ARRRGH!"**_

Foxy was cut off in mid-screech as Sonic Spin Dashed underneath him, knocking him down and disappeared down the hallway.

" _ **Foxy?"**_ came Freddy's voice from the other hall. The bear peeked into the office, flanked by Chica and Bonnie. _**"Are you okay?"**_

" _ **Aye… I be fine, Freddy"**_ Foxy stated as he stood up and joined the others in the center of the office. _**"But that landlubber of a night guard got the drop on me. Knocked me clean off me feet, he did. When I get me hands on him…"**_

"Ahem" came a voice from the hall. The animatronics turned to find Sonic running in place with the cockiest grin ever plastered onto his face. "You're too slow!" he taunted before vanishing in a blue blur, just as Foxy leaped again. The animatronics all turned in the direction he had run before Freddy issued a single command.

" _ **Get him. Now.**_ **"** __

 **A/N: So, that's chapter 1. Sonic has a while to screw around with the animatronics, and trying to cram this into a oneshot would lead to a run-on chapter. Stay tuned, I'm going to try and make this as good as I can! All right, I'll leave you to it. Read and review! Thank you and goodnight!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright Chapter 2! One funny thing I realized, I'm writing an FNAF fic, and I currently am working my summer job at Chuck E. Cheese's. Huh. Coincidence much? Whatever, I have a chapter to intro! I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega does, and I also don't own FNAF, Scott Cawthon does. Oh, and I'm not taking or including any OC's. Let's do this!**

Sonic zipped into the Dining Hall, hearing the animatronics charging after him. Sonic rolled under a table, hidden in the shadows. As he lay there in ball form, he heard Freddy barking orders.

" _ **Spread out, find him, and get him into that suit!"**_

Sonic grinned at hearing this. One thing rolled through his mind as he sped towards the West Hall, following Bonnie.

 _Divide and conquer, huh? Alrighty then!"_ The hedgehog vanished into the hallway after the rabbit.

Bonnie looked both ways as he prowled the West Hall, searching for Sonic. Suddenly, he heard whistling right behind him. The rabbit whirled to find- nothing. The whistling started again beside him, and he turned to once again find nothing. Had he been faster, he'd have noticed the blur Sonic was leaving as he moved behind the rabbit each time he reacted to the hedgehog's whistling. Eventually Sonic got bored and decided to end his little game. Sonic dropped down as Bonnie whirled to finally spot him and knocked the animatronic off his feet with a sweep kick. Before Bonnie even hit the ground, Sonic had leaped into the air and curled into a spin, slamming down on Bonnie's head and destroying both his suit head and most of his endoskeleton head. For good measure, Sonic gave the remainder of Bonnie's head a sharp kick, separating it from the body.

"Looks like this guy just lost his head", Sonic quipped, internally groaning at his own pun.

" _ **Aye, lad, you may have outfoxed Bonnie, but what about the rest of us?"**_ came a robotic voice from behind him. Sonic turned to see Foxy and the other animatronics standing behind him.

Sonic facepalmed and sighed, turning to face the animatronics. "That pun was worse than the one I made, dude."

" _ **Whatever. You're coming with us and into a suit."**_ Freddy said.

"Yeah, not gonna happen. In fact, see your friend here?" Sonic asked, motioning to Bonnie's motionless husk. "The rest of you are gonna end up looking worse than this by the end of the night." The hedgehog's eyes narrowed as he finished his threat, striking a fighting stance. The animatronics came at him, shrieking in fury. Sonic jumped onto Foxy's head, and then leaped off and kicked Chica in the face, knocking her into Freddy. Sonic landed into a handstand, rolling forward to his feet and disappeared again. The animatronics regrouped, furious at this humiliation.

" _ **He will pay for this. Oh, he'll pay."**_

" _ **You said that already, Freddy."**_

" _ **Aye, Chica be right, Freddy."**_

" _ **Oh, shut up and go kill him!"**_

Hiding in the darkened kitchen, Sonic watched as Chica entered, looking around. He was unsure of what the robotic chicken was searching for- him, or leftover pizza. Unknown to Chica, Sonic was already chowing down on a leftover cheese pizza, so she could find both in one place. Sonic finished his slice and snuck around crouched behind his yellow adversary. He scanned the room as best he could, past time spent in dark ruins and haunted castles allowing him to see better than your average person (or in this case, hedgehog). With no sign of Freddy or Foxy, he grinned as he began coming up with a plan for taking Chica out.

" _Time for Round 2, and some payback for Night 3."_

 **A/N: Phew… got this one done. If you think the fight with Bonnie was anticlimactic, well, don't worry. The rest will be a little more elaborate, the only cost being taking longer to write. Now then… What happened on Night 3 that Sonic wants payback for? You may find out, you may not. And just how much of Sonic's taunting can Freddy take before he snaps? Will Sonic have to deal with Golden Freddy? And will I ever be able to find Splatoon at GameStop? Find out the answers to all but that last question next chapter in Sonic's Night at Freddy's! Oh, and to those curious, Sonic was whistling the opening to "Reach for the Stars" from Sonic Colors.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally got around to this one. Time for Chapter 3! I don't own FNAF or Sonic the Hedgehog.**

Chica's infuriated screech rang out through the pizzeria as she chased Sonic out of the kitchen, the hedgehog laughing so hard he could barely keep upright. Sonic had set up an elaborate trap which had ultimately ended with Chica's face covered in trash that the crew had been too lazy to bring outside, her bib smeared with pizza sauce, and one of her feet through a takeout box. Sonic wouldn't have found it so funny if it hadn't been for Chica's reaction. As it was, he realized she was getting closer. He then realized he'd stopped running. Sonic turned to face his pursuer, whom had also stopped and was now glaring at him with hatred he normally only saw in Eggman's eyes.

"You know, that's actually not a bad look for you."

 _ **"SHUT UP! I'm going to take a giant bite out of you before I stuff you into the suit!"**_

"Come on and try!" Sonic taunted, making a 'come here' gesture with his finger and grinning confidently. As the animatronic screamed and charged, Sonic ducked and rolled beneath her, then kicked backward, knocking his foe off her feet. As Chica got back up, Sonic ran directly at her, launching into a Sonic Boost as he did so. Sonic leaped- and pierced clean through Chica's body, leaving a gaping hole in her torso. Chica stared down in shock as the lights in her eyes began to fade. Sonic then whipped around, pulling a U-turn and punching Chica in the back of the head, sending it flying until it embedded itself in the wall.

"And THAT is for camping on Night 3 and costing me all my power!" Sonic said, dusting his hands off. Sonic turned around at the sound of footsteps and quickly bent backwards at the waist to dodge Foxy's attempt to sink his hook into Sonic's face. The hyper hedgehog then quickly kicked upwards, hitting the robot fox in the chin and knocking him backwards. Sonic landed back on his feet and grinned in the fox's direction. Sonic dodged a leap attack, and then noticed something in Pirate Cove's open curtains- a sword prop. He dashed over and picked it up- surprisingly it was made of metal, though it didn't appear to be sharp. The hedgehog hopped down and faced Foxy, hoping his previous experience with swordplay in the King Arthur tales would prove somewhat useful. He didn't get the chance to find out as Freddy blindsided him, knocking the hedgehog across the dining hall. As Sonic stood up, he saw the 2 remaining animatronics closing in. The hedgehog grabbed a chair and flung it at Freddy, then charged Foxy, bowling the fox over. A brawl and chaos ensued.

"Take that!"

 _ **"I'll gut ye like a fish!"**_

 _ **"And then we'll make sure no one finds your body!"**_

"Lemme guess how you're going to do that- the suit?"

 _ **"The suit."**_

"I told you once, I told you a hundred times, not gonna happen!"

 _ **"YOW!"**_

"Missed me, fox bot!"

 _ **"Watch where you're swinging that hook!"**_

 _ **"Then stop screeching in me ear!"**_

" Uh, guys? I'm waiting to continue here…"

The two arguing animatronics returned their attention to Sonic. The hedgehog hopped once and vanished down the hall, followed closely by Foxy. The restaurant went silent. Then, faint clanking, the sound of metal grinding, and screeching could be heard. A light flickered on, allowing Freddy to see down the hall. Sonic was standing over Foxy's completely dismantled body, having taken advantage of the fox's state of disrepair to deliver a fatal series of lightning-fast strikes. Sonic crushed Foxy's head beneath his foot and grinned at Freddy before the hall light went out again. Freddy vanished into the shadows, furious. Sonic ran through the Office to the West Hall and made for a new hiding place, wondering how he'd face Freddy. This was going to be a tough one. Sonic thought for a second. If he needed to, he could always do _that_ … nah, it likely wouldn't be that desperate of a situation. Still, it was a backup plan. Suddenly, Freddy's laugh echoed through the pizzeria, accompanied by a more high pitched laugh, like a young girl's laugh. Sonic sped into the Dining Hall, and found himself confronted by Freddy- and a slumped golden costume of Freddy with black eye holes. As soon as Sonic laid eyes on the costume, he stumbled back as hallucinations rocked his mind and danced in front of his eyes. Freddy laughed again and advanced. Fighting off the hallucinations, Sonic averted his eyes and fled, but not before seeing the Golden Freddy disappear in an instant, and its giggle echoed again.

 _"This may not end well…"_ , Sonic thought as he ran. He needed time to use his secret weapon, but if the hallucination-inducing costume could teleport, that may be almost impossible. Then again, he'd faced almost impossible odds before. Sonic set his face as he dashed down the hall. He was not going to give up here!

 **A/N: Golden Freddy has entered the fray, and both Freddies are the only remaining animatronics. What is Sonic's secret weapon, and will it protect him from Golden Freddy's hallucinations and supernatural attacks? Will he emerge victorious, or will this story end on a Sonic version of the FNAF Game Over screen? Find out in the gripping finale to Sonic's Night at Freddy's, next chapter! See you then!**


	4. Chapter 4: Finale

**A/N:** **Alright** **, let's wrap this story up. Time for the finale. I own nothing!**

" _Not good, not good, not good…"_ Sonic thought. This was getting worse by the second. For some reason, the run down the hallway seemed to be taking forever. To make matters worse, the Golden Freddy had been warping around, always appearing in front of him. Sonic had been fighting off the hallucinations constantly as he continued to run, pushing his legs to go faster.

Sonic fled into the office, only to find his path blocked by the Golden Freddy. As he turned to run, he bumped straight into Freddy. He was trapped. Sonic backed up, keeping his eyes on the brown bear. Freddy chuckled and began taunting Sonic.

" _ **Heh heh… see? I told you, you're coming with me and into a suit. Face it, you've lost. You put up a wonderful fight, but we always win in the end. Now you'll forever be a part of our group, and…"**_

Freddy continued to talk, gloating about his victory, but Sonic wasn't listening. As Freddy began to play his jingle, Sonic closed his eyes and crossed his arms in an X shape in front of his face. Seven light orbs appeared around the hedgehog before materializing into the Chaos Emeralds. __Freddy stopped gloating and stared, unsure what was going on, Golden Freddy warping beside Freddy and in front of Sonic. Sonic began to levitate, allowing his body to relax as the Chaos Emeralds began to orbit his body faster and faster. The hedgehog opened his eyes and smiled, giving the animatronic and his ghostly counterpart a look he normally saved for Eggman right before smashing the doctor's latest machine.

"Sorry, Freddy, but I don't agree with the idea that you've won. I mean, Eggman has never beaten me over the course of a few decades. Shadow, the ultimate life form, couldn't beat me. The Gizoid, an ancient weapon of destruction at its full power couldn't beat me, whether it was one of them or a bunch. Chaos couldn't beat me. The Erazor Djinn couldn't beat me with the power of the World Rings. Merlina couldn't beat me even when harnessing the power of the underworld. The Time Eater, a being which literally could alter or erase time itself, couldn't beat me. The Deadly Six couldn't beat me when they were feeding on the planet's energy. Metal Sonic copied my friends' power and my own and still couldn't win. Not even Dark Gaia, the embodiment of darkness and destruction could take control of me or defeat me. And I'll surrender to Eggman before I let a bunch of stupid kid's entertainment animatronics beat me! You want to know who you're dealing with? Well, then… I'LL SHOW YOU!"

Freddy charged forward, screeching horribly, but he was too late. The Emeralds were absorbed into Sonic's body, the hedgehog letting out a roar as a column of golden light engulfed him, blowing Freddy backwards. Freddy looked up- and his jaw dropped. Sonic floated before them, now glowing a brilliant, shining gold, providing a sharp contrast to Golden Freddy's dilapidated grimy yellow. His spines stood on end, and his eyes were now a burning red. Sonic grinned and pointed at the two.

"Time to party, Super Sonic Style!"

Sonic did a midair flip and charged. Golden Freddy vanished and his head suddenly came flying at Sonic, unleashing a new scream that Sonic had not heard before. The transformed hedgehog simply flew through the apparition, which froze in midair. As Sonic turned back to look, Golden Freddy's body reappeared, now with limbs spread. The golden bear began to glow internally before it began to shake violently, screaming before it disintegrated completely. Sonic grinned and turned to Freddy. Freddy grinned sheepishly, waved goodbye to Sonic, and then turned and ran down the hall, emitting a Goofy-esque scream as he did so. Sonic simply crossed his arms and began counting.

"10… 9… 8…"

Freddy finally stopped in the backstage, slamming the door behind him, panting heavily. Was he safe? He wasn't sure… probably. Wait, Sonic had access to the cameras in the Office…

"0! CHAOS CONTROL!"

Sonic's voice reverberated triumphantly through the restaurant as he suddenly teleported in front of Freddy, who immediately attempted to flee. Sonic charged after him and caught up, catching the robotic bear by the throat and flying to the ceiling. Sonic flung Freddy to the floor, before charging after him and landing at an angle on Freddy's face, plowing the robot through the floor. Sonic then kicked Freddy back up and activated Chaos Control once more, slowing time to a near stop. Sonic launched himself into a light speed barrage of attacks, hitting Freddy from all directions. Sonic then snapped his fingers, ending his Chaos Control. And that is when the hits caught up with Freddy. The animatronic was torn apart by a barrage of attacks until finally, he exploded. Freddy's head came crashing to the ground, the sole remaining piece of him. It was promptly crushed by Sonic's spin attack.

"What did I tell him? In worse condition than Bonnie by the end of the night." Sonic contemplated the night, and then realized he probably wouldn't want to be here when management showed up. Sonic sped to the office and pulled his phone off his chair, plugging it into a nearby terminal and downloading the security footage. He needed to give this to Shadow and inform him that he'd solved the mystery of disappearances of workers at Freddy's. That would bring the law down on the managers, and if he was sued for the robot's destruction, the footage would show it was all in self-defense.

"Well, I'm done here."

Sonic let the Emeralds fly out of his body, returning to normal. He then turned and ran out of the pizzeria at top speed. He'd conquered yet another foe, and now, he just wanted to go home. Maybe he'd take Amy up on an offer for lunch or go spar with Knuckles tomorrow…

 **A/N: Ah, this one's done at last. Hope the finale was a worthy one. And to reviewer WinxPossible, you were right, it was Super Sonic! I hope this was a good story, especially since I've never played any of the FNAF games (Can't handle a jump scare for the life of me). As for my next story, I have a few ideas swirling around in my head. One for Legend of Zelda (Hyrule Warriors specifically), one for Kingdom Hearts (Dangerous territory there), and even one for American McGee's Alice (Well, okay its more based on Madness Returns, but I consider the first game's title the series title). I may even have a Mortal Kombat fic somewhere in my head, just gotta pull it out at the right moment. I'll see you guys next fic! Thanks for reading, and be sure to review!**


End file.
